


Darkness Cannot Survive in the Light

by CrzA



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Fear, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzA/pseuds/CrzA
Summary: As it seems, even having been raised by Night Incarnate herself, Zagreus finds that darkness is much too quick in its all-consuming fashion as it snuffs out his consciousness without warning.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Darkness Cannot Survive in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Welp
> 
> Guess I have yet another new obsession and it's the only thing that has managed to drag me out of the over a month-long slump I've been in lately... At least for a little bit
> 
> Anyhoooo, I'm sharing it bcs someone might enjoy it, I suppose >.<

It is on a day or night like any other, that the Prince of the Underworld returns from yet another escape to the surface, as he tends to do, dragged by the ever-streaming current of the river Styx. Zagreus emerges from the pool at the entrance to the House of Hades, the crimson blood trickling down his nape as he shakes it off his sodden hair.

Had he not been growing more accustomed to the general weakness that oft plagues him on the surface, he may have noticed the faltering strength at his knees as he took a step towards his cherished partner, waiting down the hall in a show of support not usually granted so readily upon his arrival. Yet, it is only after his legs fully give out from under him, the inviting smile aimed at Death still at home on his lips, a very testament to the care he holds for him and the bond they share, that the Prince realises something is not quite as it should be.

As it seems, even having been raised by Night Incarnate herself, Zagreus finds that darkness is much too quick in its all-consuming fashion as it snuffs out his consciousness without warning.

* * *

Zagreus’ body has barely hit the floor before Thanatos materialises by his side, breath caught in his throat as he chokes on a noise he isn’t quite sure his mouth has ever produced for as long as he has existed. It is somewhat of a mix between shock and concern, both emotions he is by no means ignorant to, not even in regards to Zagreus himself, yet they feel so unfamiliar in light of this strange situation. Thanatos is no stranger to death, all things considered, he is no stranger to illness or weakness, seeing it in mortals time and again when he comes to collect them on the surface.

Not only that, given how Zagreus arrives back at the House, he knows that he has been meeting similar fates, even if the outcome of each of his untimely demises is not quite the same as that of the shades that now call the Underworld their home as well, whether they like it or not. After all, Thanatos has even been witness to a few of his falls on his attempted escapes, as early on as they may have been in his initial mission to find his mother on the surface.

But Zagreus is a god. A Chthonic god, at that. The Underworld is his domain, like his father before him. He should be at his strongest here, the weakness setting in the further away from it he gets. That is what brings him back every time. That is what kept him from staying with his mother in the first place, what ultimately brought _her_ back down with him as well.

Thanatos reaches for Zagreus, hands shaking uncharacteristically, and picks him up off the floor, one arm hooked beneath his thighs and another at his back, holding him tightly to his chest as he turns to face the Great Hall. Were they still children, Thanatos may have considered that Zagreus was simply jesting, as sometimes he did when they were playing together, claiming his reactions to his fictitious ailments to be entertaining. But he had since grown out of such antics, despite retaining his mischievous spirit, his sharp tongue and his playful nature. He knows Thanatos ached with worry for his well-being, still does, and he wouldn’t needlessly put him through the predicament of dealing with such unpleasant feelings.

Though, even if that were not true, the weight of his limp body in his arms is proof enough that this is much too real for comfort, the way his head hangs back, his eyes closed and strangely cracked lips slightly parted, too reminiscent of a fallen human held in their lover’s desperate arms as they cling to them. For as long as he has done his job, Thanatos has been faced with the agonising screams of those that are left behind, but he had never really understood the pain in their raw voices until now.

The fear that grips his very being is beyond overwhelming, to the point he almost feels detached from his body as he makes his way to the throne where Lord Hades sits like always, to where Queen Persephone stands beside the three-headed dog that keeps watch over all who enter the Great Hall. His vision blurs slightly as he walks right past Hypnos, the carefree comment on the end of Zagreus’ latest escapade falling on deaf ears as he mechanically keeps going, his grip on his partner the only thing grounding him.

Hades lifts his dark eyes from the parchment at his desk, a displeased scowl tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watches Thanatos approach, his son in his arms, and likely assumes Zagreus has somehow convinced him to frolic about for all the present Shades to see. But the expression on Thanatos’ face must befit the sombreness of his namesake, the seriousness he is so well-known for aggravated to a degree that he is certain has never quite been warranted before this moment. And when the God of the Dead realises this, even he begins to stand from his seat, his gaze narrowing in such a way that, while no one may dare to admit it, gives away obvious concern.

For as much as Zagreus fought with his father, both with his words and the weapons in the courtyard, ever since the Queen returned to their side, their relationship had slowly but surely been mending. There had never quite been hatred between them. Resentment? Certainly. A great deal of animosity at times, even. But their familial bond had grown stronger as time went by, as the love held between the Lord and his Queen rekindled, and the product of that love continued to push them further together with a smile on his face bright enough to light up the dark and dull halls of the House.

A smile that Thanatos had just seen melt away as he collapsed right in front of him.

“Zagreus? My son! What’s wrong with my son?!” Persephone’s voice comes first, her careful hands reaching for her son’s face as her features twist with a mother’s overbearing worry, no doubt mirrored in Nyx when she, too, approaches them from the right.

“I sensed a disturbance, my child. What happened?”

Thanatos, usually calm and collected in all manners not concerning Zagreus, can offer nothing more than stuttered breaths as he stares between the two motherly figures, feeling as if the entire world around him is about to crash on top of him, crush him to dust, ashes. He can find no logical explanation, no light at the end of the dark tunnel settling around him, caving him in.

“A god should not collapse like this. Especially him. Especially here.” He breathes, stating what is obvious to all of those present. But he knows not what else to say, what else to do.

The Shades loitering about the Halls gather around, their eyes glowing eerily, observing. They whisper loud enough for him to hear, but he cannot discern any words, the panic addling his thoughts and rendering him utterly useless. Not even chained by Sisyphus did Thanatos ever feel so helpless.

“Quickly, take him to his chambers.” Nyx instructs, her tone soothing, yet Thanatos has known her for all of his existence, knows her too well not to notice the subtle tremor in her words that betrays her own fears.

For a terrifying moment of weakness, Thanatos feels like a child again, ignorant and, while not powerless, incapable of using the power he did have in any meaningful way. He almost longs for his mother’s embrace, her gentle hand tenderly stroking his hair as he slept next to his twin.

Yet he cannot indulge such silly desires right now. Zagreus needs him. Or rather, he needs Zagreus. And fumbling about while he seemingly wastes away in his arms will do nothing to bring him back from whatever precipice he appears to be teetering over.

Thanatos’ mind is so awfully hazy, he hardly knows how he got from the Great Hall to Zagreus’ room, Queen Persephone and Nyx following close behind while Lord Hades chooses to stay behind. Whether trusting of those who remain by his son’s side to see to his health or tied down by his duties, Thanatos does not know and is otherwise too preoccupied to truly care.

Carefully, he lowers Zagreus onto the bed, unsure how to proceed once he is lying there, apparently still breathing, from the steady rises and falls of his chest, but looking no more alive than when he fell to the floor moments earlier. He swallows thickly, turning around in search of answers that don’t quite seem to come from the two hovering over them both, their expressions equally baffled and distressed.

They had both almost lost Zagreus before. They, of anyone here, have the most right to wear those looks, but Thanatos can’t help but mirror them, his eyes all but begging for them to once more do something to keep the fire burning at the soles of Zagreus’ feet before they even have the chance to snuff out this time.

“Step aside, child.” Nyx orders once more, a hand squeezing his shoulder reassuringly once she and Persephone pass him, their focus turning to Zagreus. “We will take care of him, do not worry.”

Thanatos has no reason to distrust Nyx’s words, not sworn to secrecy on any of the current matters, at least not to him, but it turns out it is not so simple to stop feeling something just because someone tells him to. Emotions are too powerful, too nonsensical, and having them so close to the surface now, when before Thanatos buried everything he felt deep enough that he wouldn’t have to even notice it, he has come to understand why mortals are so prone to illogical actions, if this is part of their every day.

This was most of why he never dealt with emotions before. Without a doubt, it was easier to not feel anything at all.

Though, once he allowed himself to acknowledge the feelings he had for Zagreus, it was impossible to take that back. The thing is Thanatos does not even _want_ to take it back. Despite the hurt that often came with it, all of the less pleasant parts of being with someone are worth going through for the wonderful joy that fills him with a warmth unlike any other whenever he is in Zagreus’ presence. The devastating ache in his chest when he first heard of his plans to leave meant next to nothing in light of the euphoria of knowing that Zagreus never wanted to leave _him_ , not really, that he would have missed him just as much, longed for him just as strongly.

The taste of his lips is sweeter than the ambrosia he so insisted on him having. The feel of his hands holding Thanatos’ face so gently one might think he would break were Zagreus any rougher was better than anything he could even begin to imagine.

Knowing what it is like to have it all makes the thought of losing it without being able to do anything to stop it so much more dreadful. Still, had he the opportunity to trade it all for the relative peace of mind he had before, Thanatos is certain he would not take it. Not if it meant that everything he and Zagreus have shared up to this point would be gone, if it would remove all meaning that Thanatos has found with him from his existence.

But that does not mean he would accept losing Zagreus either. So, he will worry, would worry himself sick if it were even possible, having witnessed it before on the surface, taken mortals to the Underworld for that very reason. He might even pray to the gods on Olympus to find a way to spare Zagreus if it came to that.

Just as he is thinking that, already calculating his odds with each of the gods on who might be helpful in any way whatsoever, he hears a groan that, while familiar, is so far removed from the usual context, he barely recognises it for Zagreus’ voice. Violently pulled out of his downward spiral, Thanatos nearly throws himself to the bedside, choking on a gasp as Zagreus’ lids flutter open, mismatched eyes looking around dazedly.

“Zagreus!”

“My child…”

Persephone and Nyx’s soft voices intermingle as Zagreus slowly comes to, the question at his lips the same that is on everyone else’s minds.

“What happened?”

“That is what we are trying to figure out, child.”

“One moment I was walking to Than and then—”

“Lie down.” Thanatos all but orders, pushing Zagreus back onto the mattress when he tries to sit up.

A lopsided smirk crawls onto his lips, eyebrows raising a couple of times in a devious gesture Thanatos believes he will never get used to but serves to do nothing more than spark a mild annoyance along with the panic still gripping at his soul.

“You know I like it when you’re assertive, but not in front of our mothers, Than.” He half-whispers, drawing an unwanted flush to Thanatos’ cheeks.

“Don’t—Zagreus, now is not the time for jests.” Thanatos speaks through gritted teeth, eyes flickering about and refusing to meet his partner’s, refusing to see the playfulness when he feels as if stuck in Asphodel, with everything burning to ash in a matter of seconds.

“I’m sure everything is fine—”

“You are most certainly not fine.” Thanatos cuts in once more, not wanting to hear Zagreus dismiss his worries when there is still something clearly off about his complexion, his energy still lacking even though he clings to the mischief so intimately tied to his personality. “How else would you explain what happened?”

“Perhaps Hypnos is to blame, thought I could use a nap, as he so often suggests.”

Zagreus chuckles, and any other time, Thanatos would have been happy to hear that beautiful sound, thought himself silly to even consider something might be wrong. But then Zagreus lets out a pained grunt, flinching slightly while he brings a hand to his temple, the light leaving his eyes once more before his head hits the pillow and he is once again rendered unconscious.

Trembling, Thanatos backs away, a lump forming in his throat that makes it seem as if he is suffocating. He wants to do something, anything, but much like the times when Zagreus started expressing his feelings for him, Thanatos is at a complete loss, afraid of making the wrong move when there might be no such thing at all. As much as he doesn’t want to run away like he did before, staying will only hinder Persephone and Nyx’s work, and while they may have been excuses before, his duties with the mortals seldom wait. And with a barely intelligible exchange, he disappears to the surface, where he is needed.

It still feels like running, and it eats away at him with each second that passes and he remains ignorant to Zagreus’ fate.

The longer he lingers on the surface, going about his duties as he would at any normal time, the more daunting his return to the House of Hades becomes. The unknown had always been more terrifying than any would care to admit, Thanatos included. Perhaps that is why some mortals find a strange comfort in the determinism of his sisters’ threads. No point in worrying about potential outcomes if it is all destined to happen a certain way.

One might think that having the Fates themselves as his sisters would have given Thanatos some insight if he so sought it, put all his concerns to rest once and for all, one way or another. And yet, knowing what they had planned for Lord Hades and his offspring—or lack thereof—he thinks he ought to steer clear of their path as much as possible, lest they decide some rectifications are in order regarding Zagreus and his unwitting defiance of their prophecies. Though, Thanatos tries to tell himself, if he had done it once, there is really no reason why he wouldn’t manage it another time.

Zagreus has shown over and over that he is nothing if not a fighter, and what’s more, he is one with a knack for going against exactly what he is told to do. If anything, Thanatos is the one who follows orders without much question. The one time he went against them was, well, for Zagreus.

It all comes down to Zagreus, always and forever.

Who even is Thanatos without him, anymore?

When he finally steps onto the Great Hall anew, his heart is caught in his throat and he feels as if he is merely floating through his existence—though, not in the literal sense. It is a bit of a clouded haze, his eyes sweeping his surrounding almost unseeing, Shades he had at some point collected barely sparing him a glance, Hypnos leaning back in the chair that Zagreus had commissioned for him, the blindfold over his eyes as per usual.

Surprisingly, it gives him some comfort to see his twin sound asleep on the job, while before his blatant slacking would have surely stoked the flames of his irritation. The normalcy of the scene offers him a semblance of hope that it means everything is, in fact, back to normal. Yet, he cannot quite get the question that is plaguing him to leave his mouth when he approaches Hypnos, the words turning to bitter ash on his tongue. The overwhelmingly crushing weight of ‘what if’ threatens to bring him down to his knees, and Lord Hades’ empty throne does nothing to quell his concerns.

Before he can gather the courage to finally speak, a voice comes from behind him, thicker than he is used to, somewhat raspy, as if from disuse, and Thanatos’ soul flutters at the sound. “Do you know how late in the night it is already, Than? Or perhaps it is late in the day? Who can tell here, anyway? The point is, you are much too late coming to see me after what was going on when you left, don’t you think?”

“Zagreus?”

Thanatos twists on his heel to face his partner’s relaxed grin, Hypnos’ startled yelp going completely ignored as he dives for Zagreus’ mouth without thinking, desperately seeking the taste of his still chapped lips, onlooking Shades be damned. A surprised noise vibrates on his tongue when he slides it into Zagreus’ mouth for a moment of accepted madness, but it tastes divine in how deliciously _alive_ he feels in his embrace, however short-lived.

A laugh shakes Zagreus’ shoulders when Thanatos pulls back, hands framing his face and inspecting it thoroughly, judging every subtle aspect of his features until he can be certain that he is exactly as he should be.

“Than, I’m fine, I promise. For real, this time. Mother and Nyx figured out the issue and how to fix it.”

“So, there _was_ an issue.” Thanatos states rather than inquires, eyes narrowing sternly especially when Zagreus shrugs noncommittally in response.

“A minor one, I suppose.”

“ _Zagreus_.”

“All right, all right, Thanatos! No need for such dramatic outbursts, leave that to poets and other such singers of tragedies. Like our good Orpheus, over there.” At the sight of his deepening scowl, Zagreus offers him a sheepish smile, scratching at the back of his head awkwardly. “Sorry. Really. I hope you didn’t have too hard a time worrying about me.”

“I wish I could say I didn’t, but while I may not be very forthcoming, at times, I am by no means a liar.” Thanatos sighs, pulling Zagreus closer and letting his forehead rest on his partner’s shoulder, grateful that he has left his armour somewhere in the confines of his room for the time being, before facing him once more. “I’m glad you are feeling better now… But Zagreus, what happened, really? Why are Lord Hades and the Queen absent? I thought the worst for a moment.”

“They are in the gardens, nothing pressing. You know how Nyx gave me life using almost all her power when I was born?”

“Of course… But what does Mother Nyx’s role in your survival have to do with your sudden weakness? Is it somehow running out? Zagreus, are you not long for this world? I—What would that mean for you, for us? I don’t think—”

“Than, slow down.” Zagreus places a hand over his lips, effectively silencing him, and he feels himself flush in embarrassment. “I am not dying. Not any more permanently than the times before, anyway.”

“That… is not exactly reassuring, Zag, I hope you know that.”

“I’m getting to it.” Zagreus tuts, flicking his nose much to his increasing mortification the more he becomes aware of the glowing eyes on them. “So, you must be well aware of the sun that shines so brightly up there on the surface? Nearly blinded me first I saw it, that wretched thing.”

“Your point?”

“Nyx’s powers are born of the night, of darkness. It stands to reason that I would be affected by its overpowering light. Now that I think about it, it was rather obvious, wasn’t it?”

Another laugh teeters from Zagreus’ lips, and Thanatos suddenly realises he can finally breathe easier once the pieces slowly slide into place and he begins to understand.

“The sun… It weakens you? Beyond what the Styx can fix on its own.”

“It seems that way, yes.”

Thanatos pauses for a few beats, considering the words, until another thought starts to form and the dread creeping back up from the depths of his being. “Is it… lasting damage? Irreversible?”

“Not quite.” Zagreus replies, not at all soothing Thanatos, before he continues. “I just can’t keep going back out there almost as soon as I return all the time. Seems my ‘I’ll sleep when I’m dead’ way of going about things is one I need to forget about entirely and actually take a break every once in a while.”

“Is that all?” Thanatos asks, admittedly a little sceptical, and Zagreus nods, standing on the tips of his toes to better reach his lips and place a soft peck atop them, fingers running through his hair tenderly.

“I won’t be leaving you any time soon, Than.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, Thanatos rests their foreheads together, his eyes closing as the words sink in. “Good. That—that’s good.”

“I was hoping… If it wouldn’t be too much to ask… If you would help the time I need to recover pass a little faster and perhaps more pleasantly. When you are free, of course.”

“I’m never really free, Zag.” Thanatos says on impulse, and Zagreus frowns at that, the genuinely disappointed expression stabbing right through him and making him regret the words immediately. “But of course, for you, I will find a way.”

The smile Zagreus aims at him then is enough to ease the pang of remorse right away, and Thanatos doesn’t hesitate to pick Zagreus up in a similar fashion as to how he had when he first collapsed. A chuckle fills the Halls with life as bright as his own, as it should, slowly ebbing away the panic that still lingered within Thanatos, the warmth of the sound melting all of his worries one by one.

“Are you taking me to bed again?” Zagreus smirks and Thanatos hums. “Mother told me it was you who carried me before. I must say, it is nice to be conscious for it, this time around.”

“Don’t get any ideas, Zag. You still need to rest, I take it.”

“Well, Nyx did say—”

“Exactly. Mother Nyx is wise. You would do well to heed her advice.”

“All right, then. You sure know how to kill the mood.” Zagreus rolls his eyes fondly, caressing his cheek. “Though, I suppose that _is_ in your nature, and I quite like you as you are.”

“Likewise. As much of a pain as you can sometimes be with your thick-headed stubbornness.”

“I get that from Father, I hear.”

“I would rather not comment on that. The walls have ears and, in spite of everything, I value my position.”

“Fair enough.” Zagreus nods, clinging to Thanatos’ neck even as he lowers him onto his bed after they make it to his room.

They share in another kiss, soft and languid as they taste one another for as long as Thanatos allows it, parting moments later with an almost painful craving for breath. He looks deep into Zagreus’ eyes, getting lost in them for a while longer before retreating slightly, one last kiss left on the bridge of his partner’s nose.

“I will be leaving again soon. But promise me you will rest until I next return.” Thanatos whispers, the request all but a prayer, and Zagreus smiles softly.

“I promise. But don’t take too long, all right? Ironically, I get rest _less_ doing nothing.”

Not quite dignifying that with an answer, Thanatos simply shakes his head, though the curve of his lips likely gives away the truth of his unvoiced feelings as he disappears from Zagreus’ teasing sight. As he once again forces himself to focus on his job until he can see Zagreus again, Thanatos, once more not unlike mortals, finds himself grateful for the Fates’ kindness whether or not it was by design.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave any comments you may have! You can find me on tumblr [@crzangel](https://crzangel.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [@CrzAngel96!](https://twitter.com/CrzAngel96)


End file.
